Elven Shield
The Elven Shield is a al cat toy available for NoLegs' in . Description The Elven Shield consists of a small metal greatsword with a wooden hilt. It also has a small wooden shield with a red three-leaf clover-like symbol on it for the off-hand item. The Elven Shield is a well-balanced weapon noteworthy for its capability to give NoLegs high elemental resistances (which eventually become full immunities at level 5) to Bio, Earth and Holy. It also has a nice set of stats, with a small set of boosts to and alongside average offensive stats. The weapon also grants various miscellaneous bonuses/special effects which either allow NoLegs to provide a bit of support to the party or bolster his own capabilities. Notably, it passively gives to NoLegs and inflicts to enemies, which when combined ends up in a great net boost to NoLegs' and , and will boost his chance to inflict Status Effects. The Elven Shield also has a high chance of casting Fairy Bomb between turns, which deals minor -elemental damage to the target. It also will occasionally cast Stone Fist when attacking, which may inflict . Found inside a chest in Deathly Hollows, the chest is behind a giant skull, which is raised by the correct combination of levers. (Hint: 3 levers need to be activated, and the hidden one is one of them) * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45%40% |lvl5ATK = 60%50% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45%40% |lvl5MAG = 60%50% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AutoSkillChance = (150%) |AutoSkillPower = 40 |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (35%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 8 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 3 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 1 |note = }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 8 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 3 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 1}} Trivia * The Elven Shield appears to be a reference to the Legend of Zelda series given the shape of the blade, the weapon's name, and the ability to cast Fairy Bomb. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs